kyoukainokanatafandomcom-20200223-history
Izumi Nase
|english = |anime = Episode 01 |novel = }} Izumi Nase (名瀬 泉 Nase Izumi) is one of the secondary characters of the Kyoukai no Kanata series. She is the oldest daughter of the Nase family and the oldest sister of Hiroomi Nase and Mitsuki Nase Izumi Nase's profile page on the Kyoukai no Kanata anime official website. (Japanese). Appearance Izumi has short, almost shoulder length, black hair, which is seen let down and not tied up. She has purple eyes and is usually seen wearing two necklaces, one that has a small fish and the other with red and green jewels. Izumi has a little beauty mark below her mouth slightly to the left. So far, she has only been seen wearing shorts: a plaid pair and the other straight black in color; also wearing long-sleeved shirts. She also wears a bracelet on her right wrist. She is noted to be a beautiful young woman. Her appearance gives off a motherly aura, causing some people to mistake her for Mitsuki and Hiroomi's mother. Personality Befitting the face of the Nase family, Izumi exudes an air of elegance, contrasted by her tendency to be frank towards other people while still retaining her kind expression. History With the notable absence of parents in the Nase household, Izumi acted like a mentor figure during the childhood of her younger siblings, teaching Mitsuki and Hiroomi the ways of the Spirit World Warrior, although her "lessons" seem harsh, imprinting Mitsuki of the sacrifices one must make for the sake of their duties. Mitsuki's life under Izumi's care ultimately shapes her character up to the present. Story (Anime Series) Izumi is introduced as the representative of the Nase family, often at times speaking in behalf of the family and performing duties such as overseeing the Spirit World Warriors who inhabit the surrounding neighborhood of Nagatsuki City. During the appearance of the Hollow Shadow, Izumi is visited by Miroku Fujima, a member of the Spirit World Warrior Society, and permits him to observe the behavior of the Hollow Shadow.Kyoukai no Kanata Episode 3, Moonlight Purple. She later assumes a more active role during the powerful youmu's advance through the neighborhood, erecting Glaciate Barriers to protect the town from the fireballs Akihito Kanbara created whilst in his youmu form. In the aftermath of the Hollow Shadow's defeat, Izumi retrieves its youmu stone and presents it to a mysterious person "to stall the Spirit World Warrior Society".Kyoukai no Kanata Episode 4, Bitter Orange. The day after the Hollow Shadow incident, Izumi suspends Mirai Kuriyama's Spirit World Warrior license for a month for disobeying orders of the Nase family and reprimands Akihito for his unnecessary involvement in the Hollow Shadow incident.Kyoukai no Kanata Episode 5, Chartreuse Light. Mirai's license as Spirit World Warrior was reinstated during the time where Izumi discovers the manifestation of the Calm, which she later links to the powerful youmu called Beyond the Boundary. Amidst an ongoing power struggle between the Spirit World Warriors Society and the Nase clan, Izumi decides to deal with Beyond the Boundary to prevent the balance of power to tip in favor of the Society. In a short encounter with the half-youmu, she forces the youmu inside Akihito Kanbara, which is a portion of Beyond to Boundary, to manifest.Kyoukai no Kanata Episode 8, Calming Gold Afterwards, she asks the help of Mirai Kuriyama, which has been her long-time accomplice in attempting to kill Akihito, while she faces Miroku Fujima as an enemy for the first time. Although Izumi's initial plan of eliminating Akihito failed due to Mirai's display of sympathy towards him, Izumi manages to persuade Mirai into sacrificing her life to extract Beyond the Boundary from Akihito's body.Kyoukai no Kanata Episode 9, Silver Bamboo. Several months after the attack on Akihito, Izumi appears to the former half-youmu to explain what happened, especially about Beyond the Boundary and Mirai's decision of self-sacrifice. However, unlike her first assumption, Mirai managed to survive after absorbing Beyond the Boundary into herself.Kyoukai no Kanata Episode 11, Black World Only Miroku Fujima, who later forces the massive youmu into an unstable state, and Akihito's mother Yayoi know of this information. With Miroku once more attempting to cause chaos in Nagatsuki City, Izumi is forced to abandon her plans to interrogate Yayoi in favor of stopping Miroku. Although Izumi was able to apprehend Miroku with Mitsuki, Hiroomi and Miroku's former accomplice Sakura Inami, she ends up in one of Miroku's traps. Here, he exposes Izumi's true nature as a human with a youmu inside, and Hiroomi manages to overhear this conversation. After her true nature was exposed by Miroku, Izumi decides to leave to parts unknown, leaving the responsibilities of the Nase clan to Hiroomi. True enough, Hiroomi eventually replaces Izumi as the representative of the Nase clan.Kyoukai no Kanata Episode 12, Gray World Three years before Izumi left the clan for some time in the past, but later returned to continue guiding Mitsuki and Hiroomi. Three years before the present time, she gave Hiroomi the task to eliminate or capture the half-youmu Akihito Kanbara. Although she trusted his capabilities, she decided to intervene after finding out that Miroku Fujima, then an unaffiliated Spirit World Warrior, is also interested in capturing Akihito. After fighting towards a deadlock, Miroku retreats, but not until assuring Izumi that they will cross paths once again.Kyoukai no Kanata Episode 0, Daybreak. With the help of the information Mitsuki acquired by coincidence, Izumi discovers that the cursed blood of a particular Spirit World Warrior family has the ability to suppress Akihito's youmu side. Izumi begins the long process of tracking down the surviving members of this particular clan and eventually discovers the whereabouts of the only living member, a girl named Mirai Kuriyama. Story (Mirai-Hen) Izumi is a secondary character in the movie, unknown at first but then revealed to be one of the hooded figures stalking the Spirit World Warriors and Mirai Kuriyama. She now wears a black body suit and still wields her trademark double-edged interlocking naginata. It is first shown that the Youmu inside her body has taken over most, but she is able to have some brief moments of clarity, although they are quickly lost reverting her back to being hostile. She is shown throughout the movie fighting Hiroomi Nase and Akihito Kanbara on multiple occasions and also asking Mirai Kuriyama if she wants to know about her past. It is revealed that she took on the Youmu from Miroku Fujima in order to protect both her family and everyone important to her. At the film's climax she is able to beat the darkness with the help of Hiroomi Nase. In the credits it is shown that she is recovering from the ordeal and is healthy, it is unknown as of now if she takes up the head of the Nase family from Hiroomi. Abilities Glaciate Barriers Even among the elite Nase, she stands out as an exceptionally skilled Spirit World Warrior, one of few who are able to make use of glaciate barriers. Along with her abilities as a Spirit World Warrior, she is skilled with a spear and dual wielding interchangeably when needed. Weapons Izumi's primary weapon is a double-bladed double-edged naginata that is capable of breaking into a three section staff linked by chain. Trivia *Izumi's surname Nase 'means "name" (名) ('na) and "swift current, rapids" (瀬) (se). * Izumi has a picture of water serpent-like Youmu in the main room which is actually a Youmu in Glaciate Barriers Gallery Izumi Nase.png Izumi Nase Weapon 1-0.jpg Izumi Nase Weapon 2.png References Navigation Category:Characters